


Dream of Me

by Sarisia (Rrrowr)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Kissing, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - M/M/M, expectation vs reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-11
Updated: 2006-12-11
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Sarisia
Summary: Fantasies can lead you down all sorts of avenues. Momoshiro learns the difference between truth and dreams.





	

**Author's Note:**

> repost from lj

Momoshiro caught them together on Christmas Eve, tight against each other and hidden in the shadow of the club house. It was snowing, and he had no time to find a place to hide against the pristine white of the court yard in order to watch Kaidoh struggle to get closer to Inui's shivering body.   
  
"Wait, Kaidoh-"  
  
Kaidoh's hands slipped around Inui's neck anyway. "I don't want to wait anymore."  
  
The temptation was great, however.  
  
He walked on after only a moment's stillness, pretending he hadn't seen. The sight stayed with him, burned into his mind - the ghosting of breath between open mouths and paling skin peeking from behind thick coats - like the after image of lights, too bright and too sudden to keep his eyes from remembering.  
  
-//-  
  
He dreamed of Kaidoh, first. Dreamed of his rival's stubborn, snapping anger of the tennis courts translating into his kisses, biting at him and daring him to fight back. And Momoshiro fought back, each time, forcing Kaidoh into submission and forcing himself into Kaidoh's body so he could see that sneering mouth twist in pleasure.  
  
Kaidoh's fingers were tight around his arms. His body, just tall enough to be bigger than his, arched and pulled him close. At the end of the dream, Kaidoh gasped and the next day, the face Momoshiro imagined on his rival haunted his thoughts.  
  
He dreamed of Inui, too.   
  
The data player wasn't any stronger than he was, but he always out smarted him, catching the fists Momoshiro would swing at him in his struggle and bring them up behind Momo's back. He would have their pants around their ankles in less than a second and have Momoshiro slicked up - efficiently quick in every manner, even when Inui slid into him. They fucked quickly too, enough to get off, without any touches that might stretch the moment too long or make it too fast and thus unsatisfying.  
  
He woke to darkness and the chill of winter, and rose only when he heard the sounds of his family beyond the door. Momoshiro caught himself looking at his hips in the mirror and saw phantom hands - broad, callused hands; Inui's hands - and unmarked skin where the bruises should have been beneath them.  
  
-//-  
  
 _"I know what you want to do to me," Kaidoh whispered, lips hot and tight along his ear. "You want to fuck me, don't you? Make my skin rosy with your touch?"_  
  
Momoshiro's hips jerked forward into the circle of his palm, at the thought of Kaidoh saying dirty things. It wasn't an unusual thing for him to hear Kaidoh curse in his daily life, but this was different. Tonight, the Kaidoh he dreamed of was as prim and proper on the courts as he was in the rest of his life, and that meant that-  
  
 _"You want to touch my cock and make me scream your name," Kaidoh continued, skimming his hands across Momo's chest. "I bet you want me to suck your cock too." There, that mouth stretched into a cat's grin. "I will, if you're very good to me."_  
  
And it wasn't as if his imaginary Kaidoh did any of the sort of things he was saying; he merely teased his fingers along the edges of Momoshiro's arousal, sharpening the edges of it. His words taunted Momoshiro like nothing else - _"And I know you'll be good to me, once you realize how much you want it"_ \- lighting inside him a desire right before Kaidoh slipped away, leaving him wanting, but Momoshiro got his own back, in the end, by bending Kaidoh over the edge of the desk - the desk with Inui's name scratched into the surface - and striking deep.  
  
-//-  
  
Instead of proficient effectiveness, Momoshiro thought Inui was best when he was watching. Momoshiro always felt his hottest when he thought of that - of Inui in a chair across from him, watching as Momoshiro's hand worked at his own cock.  
  
 _"Go slower," Inui said, eyes hidden behind his glasses, but intense all the same because of the obvious reaction Momoshiro saw tenting his pants._  
  
Pants - black, ironed pants without a speck of lint or cat hair or any flaw - and fresh, pristine white button-up - the type business men wore to meetings with the flat, shell buttons and a tie loose around his neck that led Momoshiro straight back toward Inui's pants - because this Inui was a Master, the one who could take in everything Momoshiro was at once and adjust it to reach perfect, absolute pleasure.   
  
Momoshiro did his best to follow Inui's corrections, fixing his speed to suit the slow, leisurely pace Inui wanted to see. His breath left him in little puffs. He squeezed his legs together, holding off release because he didn't want that. Not yet.  
  
 _"Spread your legs," Inui told him, leaning forward in his seat. He steepled his fingers; his tongue darted out, quick as a cat, to wet his lips. "I want to see that hole of yours."_  
  
And he did, just like that, snapping his legs wider, catching one foot in his sheets and hooking the other ankle around the frame of his bed. Restraints, even self inflicted ones, were a good idea when Inui was in the mood to push his limits and weaken him to everything but the sound of his low, drawling voice.  
  
 _"That's a good boy." Inui tipped his glasses down. "Finger yourself for me. Let me see you fuck yourself with your fingers, wanting me inside you."_  
  
It was the eyes that did it - dark green gone black with desire - raking over his form as he pressed cum-wet fingers inside his body and tugged helplessly at his arousal, and Momoshiro sucked in his breath like a sob as he came under the burn of Inui's gaze.  
  
-//-  
  
Inui had the horrible tendency of slipping into Momoshiro's dreams of Kaidoh, as if his mind was unable to accept that one went without the other or unable to separate his desire for both into two distinct paths. It was a whole new level of rivalry. Between himself and Inui, they had a willing, wanton Kaidoh, whose hands would stretch to both of them, all flushed need and uninhibited want.  
  
"You, tonight," Kaidoh said, sliding his foot along Momoshiro's ribs and making the black uniform jacket part further to reveal markless skin that begged for his touch.  
  
Momoshiro tossed a victory sign in Inui's direction before wrapping Kaidoh's legs around his waist, but Inui merely shoved his glasses up higher and took Kaidoh's mouth instead. Somehow, it seemed unfair that Inui got the end of Kaidoh that worked hard to bring him off, while Momoshiro had to settle for doing all the work on this side.  
  
-//-  
  
Reality was not as good as the dreams. Kaidoh didn't talk dirty to him or spare him a glance unless they were fighting or in the middle of a match. Inui didn't rival him or overpower and grope them both to completion.  
  
He caught them again as he came out of the showers. Inui kissing Kaidoh, slow and languid, as if he had all the time in the world to coax those breathy little sighs from between his lips. Momoshiro watched and listened from the shadows, feeling bad and guilty and dirty for it, but the scene was at such odds with what he'd imagined so far - with Kaidoh tense, but neither stubborn nor commanding about it, and Inui comfortable with not getting right down to business.  
  
That night, he didn't dream at all. The next day, he caught Inui's glasses gleaming at him from a court side bench. He wasn't sure if it was just him collecting data or if it had to do with Kaidoh avoiding him entirely. Perhaps both.  
  
-//-  
  
If given the chance, reality could, in fact, live up to what was demanded of it.  
  
-//-  
  
Momoshiro pushed his tennis uniform into his locker and tugged his pants over his bare legs. Pausing to catch his reflection in the mirror, he flicked his thumbs over his nipples and - remembering earlier dreams - reflected on whether he wanted to go home at all, when he had showers calling to him, not ten feet from where he stood. The decision was made for him, however, when he heard footsteps shuffling behind him.  
  
He could tell that step pattern anywhere. It'd been running through his mind for days.  
  
"You've been watching."  
  
As Inui's voice washed over him, the feeling of being captured settled heavily on his shoulders, denying him the desire to turn around and just face Inui and the eyes that would be cool with distrust, the leery posture and crossed arms. After all the fantasies he'd had, it would be cruel to face the reality of his inevitable rejection.  
  
"You've been very, very naughty boy," Inui continued on, sliding his chilly palms across the back of Momoshiro's shoulders and pressing a kiss to his neck. "Do you know what we do to naughty boys?"  
  
 _Hit them?_ his mind whispered, unhelpfully while Momoshiro bit down on his fist to keep from speaking, to keep from making any sound at all with Inui's voice dragging his arousal upward without any effort.  
  
"We fuck them," Inui hissed as his hands traveled to Momoshiro's wrists, drawing the clenched hand away from Momoshiro's mouth and reminding Momoshiro quietly that he wanted this. "Don't bother hiding from us."  
  
Inui could be stronger than Momoshiro, when he wanted to be, and pinned the younger player's hands against the lockers of the club house, lacing their fingers together and pressing flush against Momoshiro's bare back. Momo sighed, supposing he could struggle, but the feel of Inui's hard length making itself known against the curve of his ass told him that he would be putting his strength to better use soon enough.  
  
"If you would do the honors," Inui said, shifting his hips away slightly.   
  
Momoshiro nearly growled, flexing his fingers under Inui's. How did he expect Momo to do anything with his hands trapped like this? But he felt hands slip between his body and Inui's, and he heard the pop and scratch of Inui's jeans opening and being pushed down. Then Kaidoh - _Kaidoh_ \- came into view and yanked Momoshiro's pants to his ankles without preamble.  
  
He may have yelped a bit at the harsh treatment, but Kaidoh just knelt at Momoshiro's feet with his back against the lockers and said: "You really do want it, don't you?" It was an ephemeral overlap with his dreams as Kaidoh's fingers found his nipples and rubbed them to hardness.  
  
There was no use pretending he didn't know what was going on. "Yeah," he gasped.  
  
It was strange to have Kaidoh be the one who went as efficiently as possible about his business, instead of Inui. Momoshiro thought it might be because of him - a sudden and distracting addition to what was normally done with two people - but Kaidoh's mouth wrapping around his cock corrected him. Inui laughed against his ear when he choked, half caught between words and a groan, at the feel of it.  
  
Inui's hands went to his hips just as he was beginning to feel the edge of his strength wearing away, keeping Momoshiro still as Kaidoh hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder. Momoshiro decided that here was just a bit better than his dreams when Inui slid a slick finger inside him, working past the muscle and slowly, slowly, slowly stretching him until he felt like he was about to explode before backing off, adding another finger, and starting all over again.  
  
Kaidoh pulled back, lips encircling him and drawing out Momoshiro's arousal. His knuckles stroked hard, once, twice against his balls, and then fingers closed around him, denying release.  
  
Momoshiro hissed, entranced by Kaidoh's focus and feeling the dull pressure of Inui's hands beginning to curl into a slow burn. "Kiss me," he gasped, staring down at Kaidoh, at the way his tongue swept out to flick at the tip of his cock like a snake.  
  
"No," Kaidoh replied, not looking up.  
  
Inui scissored Momoshiro wider quite suddenly, an unrelenting reminder of the other member of their threesome, and licked a long stripe over Momo's spine. Kaidoh's mouth stretched into a smirk at Momoshiro's cry.  
  
"When you're ready," Inui murmured and Momoshiro shook his head, feeling the slick head of Inui's cock pressing at his entrance.  
  
And yet, despite Momoshiro's denial, Kaidoh's hands slid up his legs and linked with Inui's at his hips. "I'm always ready," Kaidoh said, mouth doing wicked things along his hip. "I want it now."  
  
Momoshiro scrabbled for a hold on the lockers as Inui pushed inward, while Kaidoh held him and eased the discomfort of entry with his mouth, making marks across his stomach. He wanted to plunge his fingers into Kaidoh's hair and bring that unwilling mouth to his, but his hands, even when he reached down to do just that, grabbed nothing but air. When Inui was finally past the first hurdle of tight muscle, making his legs tremble and his back arch with the strain of keeping still, Momoshiro did see hands in Kaidoh's hair - Inui's hands - cradling his head and guiding his mouth back to Momoshiro's erection.  
  
"Unfair," he groaned, retreating away from Kaidoh's mouth because he knew it would be too much. He found only Inui for comfort, and the sudden, sharp pain of a quick entry.  
  
He must have shouted. He must have.  
  
When he could open his eyes again, Kaidoh's hands were rubbing soothing little circles across his stomach, and Inui's fingers pressed surely against the small of his back. And Kaidoh was murmuring small sounds - ones he'd heard often enough when Kaidoh found some frightened kitten or pup; it only made Momoshiro tremble more.  
  
This, he hadn't imagined or dreamed up. This was cruelly impossible. Even over the gestures of comfort they provided him, Momoshiro saw the disorder of Kaidoh's hair and knew that it hadn't come from his hands. Even though he could feel the cool bite of glasses against his skin, he could tell that Inui was gazing past him, around the curve of his ribs to watch Kaidoh. Though one of them was sucking his cock and the other fucking his ass, he was left out.  
  
"Not fair," he said again, gritting his teeth. "Y-you invited me-"  
  
Words left him in a rush of breath. So, he shoved his hips back against Inui, accepting that Inui's cock would glide uncertainly inward, and wrenched one clenched fist away from the lockers so that he could feel the touch of dark hair, bringing Kaidoh's mouth up to his before he could change his mind.  
  
"I wanted _this_ ," Momoshiro growled.  
  
He kissed Kaidoh with as much force as he could muster, nibbling at the lips that hadn't once smiled at him all through this, even if they'd been wonderful, sucking the pleasure straight from his bones. He thrust his tongue into Kaidoh's mouth, demanding a response, and was at once satisfied by a choking whimper.  
  
" _Kiss me_." A rough whisper against a hot, wanting mouth. "Kiss me like you do with him."  
  
"No," Kaidoh replied, all open-eyed clarity, but he kissed Momoshiro all the same, with his fingernails digging into Momoshiro's shoulders and his teeth catching on Momoshiro's lip and his tongue - harsh and hard and fighting - against the roof of Momoshiro's mouth.  
  
"Understanding now?" Inui asked, whispering along Momoshiro's ear and over Kaidoh's biting fingers. "Do you see?"  
  
It was like being asked if he understood why certain foods allowed him to play harder or longer. Momoshiro didn't understand reasoning - the hows and whys and whatfors - but he understood having power and more power. He understood the sure pistoning of Inui's hips that forced him forward, toward Kaidoh's welcoming mouth.  
  
He bowed beneath the pressure, relenting under Inui's grasp and scrabbling for a hold on Kaidoh's shoulders, only to have Kaidoh drop to his knees again and suck him into the slick heat of his mouth.  
  
He'd been right the first time when he'd thought that it would be too much. _It was too much._ But Inui pulled him back, tight against his body, with a hand splayed across Momoshiro's heart and Inui's mouth finding his ear and turning it red beneath his tongue, and Kaidoh's nails caught at his ankles as he cast the clothes aside. Inui made short, circling thrusts into his body; Kaidoh buried his nose in the curling hair above his cock.  
  
This was it. The pounding, single-minded pleasure that locked out all thought, that denied him the opportunity of fantasy. Momoshiro clung to it, feeling the burn of Inui's gaze and teeth and bruising fingers. He caved as Kaidoh's hands slipped below him, catching his own cock in both hands and trusting that neither Momoshiro nor Inui would force his mouth beyond his limits.  
  
He wasn't sure which pushed him over the edge between the sight of pearl-white threads spilling over Kaidoh's fingertips or the feel of Inui's mouth closing over his shoulder as hot cum slipped him deeper.  
  
-//-  
  
Momoshiro's knees still hurt from where he hit the floor, after crumpling when Inui's hold on him faltered. The only evidence that the evening's actions were more than a dream was the ache that spread through his body, sharp at first, but now a dull throb that timed his heartbeat as he gingerly pulled on his clothes. They were gone now, all traces of their body heat swept away by winter chill.   
  
Inui's kiss - gentle and sweet and full of enough promises that he'd chased after, wanting already - was nothing more than a memory of pressure against his lips. Kaidoh's farewell had been more telling than the soft teasing of Inui's lips - a hard thumb against the curve of his jaw and the cat's grin from his dreams:  
  
"Your mouth is mine, next time."


End file.
